Daina
by SlytherinPirateAgent
Summary: Once she was his young mistress and knows exactly how to please him, now she does her best not to fall into that trap again but attraction resisitance can be futile. Before HP.


I do not own Harry Potter and I am making no money from this.

Slytherin girls. They are known to all of Hogwarts as total slags. Anything male with a pure or half bloodline will do, thank you very much, shut the door on the way out of the broom cupboard. However, they weren't supposed to take it too far, unlike one stupidly flirtatious student in a potions class.

_"Stop that, you're embarrassing me," ordered Professor Snape._

_He had been referring to the amount of stirring being done, a smirk appeared on a face full of make-up and a penciled eyebrow raised itself._

_"That's nothing compared to how you make me feel," she said._

_Boom! Clang! Gasp! Chop! Where just some of the sounds made by shocked NEWT pupils. It was nearing the end of their time at Hogwarts, but never the less, they were still at Hogwarts and to say such a thing in the presence of a teacher was bad enough, let alone to the teacher._

_Professor Snape glared at the insolent young woman, who continued to smirk._

_"Get out," he ordered._

_She made an unconcerned expression and picked up her bag, leaving behind some shocked and injured classmates. Not too long after class, her friends arrived to question her with shocked expressions, when a loud voice travelled to the dorm._

_"Daina Warren!"_

_The young woman who had openly flirted with her head of house, smiled._

_"Gosh, he must have had a bad day," she said._

_"Daina what is with you?"_

_The question was ignored. Daina wasn't at all worried or scared as many other pupils were at the angry expression on their head of house's face. She followed him calmly into the potions office, the door slammed shut, locked and he waved his wand over it for good measure._

_"Are you trying to loose me my job?" He asked._

_"Sir, Professor, Severus, once is an accident, twice is naughty, but two years and deary, something has to give don't you think?" She asked._

_He remained looking quite stern at her._

_"If you loved me, you'd wait," he said._

_"How many times have you said that? You haven't even had a quiet word with Dumbledore have you?" She asked._

_"You have put me in a very awkward position, Daina," he replied._

_Daina smirked, cheekily at him. She fixed upon him with big, brown eyes and got a little closer to him._

_"Not yet I haven't, not yet," she added softly._

_Professor Snape was about to give into temptation and not for the first time, but Daina smiled cruelly and moved away._

_"You want me to stop," she stated._

_He growled with disappointed disapproval and Daina smiled more and cleared her throat. She walked over to the door and looked back at him._

_"I'd like to go to the common room now," she said._

_Professor Snape smirked at her and towered above her, he put one hand on the door and leered over her, he whispered in her ear._

_"Persuade me," he said._

That had all been a few years ago. Daina Warren was older and less forward than she had been when Professor Snape took over as head of Slytherin. She returned at Professor Dumbledore's request, Madame Pomphery was taking a year of leave for personal reasons and he needed a nurse.

Professor Snape, saw it as some kind of sick perverse fantasy gone terribly wrong. Eight years ago, Daina Warren was in Slytherin uniform and very done up, now she was in nursing clothes and looked rather mature as she sat further down the table from him at the start of term feast, Professor Snape found the room suddenly rather warm. He had to speak to her, there were no two ways about it. He followed her after the feast and said her name quite loudly down the corridor.

"Daina Warren," he said.

A smile appeared on her features as she turned around.

"Professor Snape," she confirmed.

"Well, this is a surprise don't you think?" He asked.

Daina laughed nervously and he raised an eyebrow. The Daina he knew didn't do nervous or shy, and he had never seen her cover her mouth either when she laughed.

"I don't know what you must think of me," she replied.

"I couldn't tell you, it's starting to be more of a surprise than I thought," he said.

"I'm not here to wind you up, Severus," she said.

"I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather have to make me better when I'm ill," he said.

"You're Severus Snape, you're never ill," she said.

"Daina..." he began.

She recognized the tone in which he said her name. She shook her head as he invaded her personal space and he stepped back, puzzled.

"I meant what I said," she said.

"Did you? You see that depends on your definition of winding me up," he added.

Snape tried again and his lips met her finger, he opened his eyes and she smiled and shook her head at him, but he found nothing to smile about.

"I'm not that person anymore," she said.

Snape stood up straight, Daina had forgotten how tall he was compared to her. He too shook his head at her but with a smirk.

"We shall see, maybe I'll take to this new woman better," he said.

"If I ever let you take me," she added.

As soon as he found his office, Snape sighed and couldn't help but seem rather happy.

"All these years, she will be mine again," he said.

As for Daina, she smiled to herself as she got to work.

"He should be so lucky, I learned my lesson," she said.

Just on her first night, a couple of students had fallen through trick steps around the castle and had twisted and fractured some bones. Daina didn't have as much time to dwell on Snape as he did for her, as he got into bed before term really began and he had to work with her.

"I'll give her a week or two, I shall know by then," he said.


End file.
